Sleepless Nights
by death-angel007
Summary: Link returns to Skyloft with Zelda for a short while, however; that turns into a nightmare, as the demon lord himself returns for his revenge.
1. Watching and Waiting

"So, we'll return tomorrow morning for a little while before coming back!" Zelda clapped her hands together with a large grin on her face. She turned to her hero, who nodded in response, they had spent at least a month on the surface and missed their friends. Their plan is to go back to skyloft for a little while before returning back to surface. Link smiled and extended his hand which had some cooked fish within in.

Minutes passed as they ate, in silence, just enjoying each others company. A small gust of wind blew gently, causing Link to shiver, looking over his shoulder, lately he had felt watched, and he couldn't wait to return to skyloft for a while.

"Still feeling watched?" Zelda spoke softly, attempting to not spoke the almost zone out male in front of her, which proved a failure. He flinched before turning his attention to her, giving her a smile "Sorry. I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just some animals." He gave off a laugh, causing Zelda to laugh with him.

Zelda looked at the sky, yawning before she stood, grabbing her blanket, retiring to her corner, yawning once again "Well. We should go to sleep, we'll head back in the morning." She grinned before laying herself down.

Link looked around a little, shivering before finally retiring to his corner for the night as well, finally closing his eyes to get some decent sleep.

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's time to go home!" Link groaned at the movements of the woman shaking him. He yawned before finally opening his eyes, looking up at her blue ones. He smiled softly before sitting himself up, stretching. Zelda packed all their things before heading to the nearest bird statue she could find.

The wind blew once again, this time a small chuckle echoed through it. Link jolted, spinning around on his heel and looked behind him, his heart pounding. He was being watched, and he knew it. He just wish he knew who. He took a deep breath before turning back around, pulling out his Sailcloth, grabbing Zelda's hand tightly so she didn't let go as they travelled up.

* * *

Link yawned as he climbed himself into bed, it had been a long day. Playing with the children, flying around on his loft wing, doing a few errands and more. He had never felt more relaxed than right now, the feeling of being watched had finally disappeared, after all, who could follow him all the way up to Skyloft?

He closed his eyes, letting sleep take over. He could hear the soft breeze outside, the loft wing look outs flying around, the sound of his door opening. Wait. His door opening? Link jolted upwards and looked at his now open door. Nothing. Nothing was there. Link shivered, convincing himself he just didn't close it probably. He stood and headed over to the door, shivering as he closed it, making sure it was closed this time.

He sighed before turning around to head back to bed, but he froze. His heart pounded in his chest, the colour draining from his face, his eyes wide as they stared at his bed. Once empty, now sat on top of it, the great demon lord he had sealed away about a month ago. Ghirahim. The smirk on his face so sinister, it made Link's skin crawl. He wouldn't be so terrified if he had a weapon, but the master sword was on the surface. He had no way of defending himself.

His eyes stayed focused on the male who stood from his bed, the smirk still plastered to his face. "Well well, nice little home you have here sky child." Ghirahim spoke, making Link's skin crawl, but he kept a brave face on.

"What the hell are you doing here? I defeated you and sealed you away. How on earth did you get out? And get all the way to Skyl-" Link stopped just before he finished his sentence. The horrible realisation coming to him.

"...You've been watching me..." He spoke with unease in his voice. Ghirahim could of attacked at any given time. He could of harmed him, or worse. He could of harmed Zelda. "Damn right. You and the goddess seemed to of gotten comfy together. It's sickening." The demon lord spat at him with a soft growl, placing a hand ether side of Link's face, trapping him against the door.

"What the hell do you want? Revenge? Zelda to bring Demise back once again? I'll only defeat you again." Link smirked, if that was the case, what was he afraid off? He had done it once, he could do it again.

"Don't be so cocky sky child. I'm here for revenge, but it doesn't involve Demise." Ghirahim smirked, leaning down slightly, staring down right into the eyes of the blue male in front of him.

"What does it involve then?" Link spoke, acting tough, trying not to give Ghirahim the satisfaction he most likely wanted.

Ghirahim smirked, just the question he wanted. He leant down towards the male's ear, giving off a chilly chuckle "Breaking you." Link swore his heart stopped in it's tracks. For a moment, everything just stopped. Break him? What on earth did he mean by that? Beat him till everything was broken? Torture him? Surely he didn't mean anything else...right?

"And if you tell anyone or make any attempt to get away...i will murder every single person on this island." Ghirahim threatened with a hiss, causing Link to panic more. He had no choice, he couldn't risk letting anyone get hurt. Link grunted as the demon lord grabbed his arm and threw him over to the bed. Link grunted as his back slammed onto the bed, he propped himself up onto his elbows as he looked at the male, fear overwhelming him.

Link gasped as the male grabbed his boxers, the only thing Link was wearing and pulled them down. Link shivered and attempted to cover himself up, squirming away from the hands that crawled around his chest and legs. Link squirmed more violently the closer the male got to his special area. Crack. Ghirahim jolted back with a painful cry, grabbing his jaw, rubbing it, glaring towards the male that just kicked him violently in the face.

"D-don't touch me there!" Link flustered, grabbing his covers and yanking them over him. The demon lord's gaze was filled with anger. "I said I'd break you! And that's what I intend to do, now behave or I'll go and visit the goddess!" He spat towards the blond, who jolted in response and the colour once again, drained from his face.

"N-no! I-i'm sorry, it won't happen again..." He stuttered, shivering violently as fear overwhelmed him. He whimpered slightly as the hands pulled away the covers, revealing once again his bare body. The demon lord began to stroke his chest, his tongue beginning to lick around the blondes neck.

Link shivered violently as he squirmed, it tickled, but he didn't resist, he couldn't, he needed to protect Zelda. The tongue slid down, running across his chest as it slid to his stomach. Link squeaked a little, suppressing any cries, he had to be quiet as possible, Fledge would be sure to hear if he was too loud, and he didn't want anyone walking in on this.

Ghirahim grabbed his shoulders softly, gently pinning him to the wall as his tongue finally reached the area, causing Link to squeal a little. Ghirahim slid his tongue up and down it softly, stopping at the tip now and then, watching the blonde squirm at his touch.

"For someone who's protesting...you're awfully hard" Link flinched at the words, hesitating before looking down at the tongue. His eyes widened at the fact he was hard, rock solid in fact. Link's eyes stared at it, he was terrified at the fact his body was enjoying these acts. He couldn't understand why, it didn't feel good.

Suddenly, Link gasped out, his hands flying up to his mouth to cover it before he looked at Ghirahim, who had engulfed his member into his mouth. Link bit down hard onto his lip as he began to suck. Link closed his eyes tightly, trying hard not to moan by the sudden pleasure surging through his body, his body was letting him down and he was devastated by this fact.

Ghirahim let out a slight chuckle as he began to suck faster, enjoying the suppressed moans from the blonde. Link grabbed hold of Ghirahim's hair, tugging on it, his pathetic attempt to get him to stop, the pleasure was driving him crazy, and Link didn't like it.

"S-stop..." Link protested weakly, gasping again as he realised he was reaching his limit. Link began to pull harder on the demon lords hair, desperate to get him off before he reached his peak. Ghirahim only responded by moving faster and taking it all in, enjoying the blonde's reaction.

Link gasped out, covering his mouth again as he scrunched his eyes closed, moaning out behind his hand as his head swung backwards as he finally reached his peak, climaxing inside the demon's mouth. The blonde panted, shivering from the aftershocks, removing his hands from around his mouth, he stared at the demon lord as he rose from the floor, a evil smirk placed upon that pale face of his.

Ghirahim grabbed Link's shoulders and threw him face first onto the bed, laying down. Link shook in horror as he began to squirm violently, knowing what was about to happen to him. Ghirahim caressed the male's back before leaning down to his ear, licking It softly before whispering into his ear.

"Goodnight Sky child...I'll be back tomorrow night. Enjoy your day." He laughed before disappearing, leaving the blonde male alone, confused and terrified.


	2. Crash Landing

The young blonde groaned, rubbing his eyes slightly as he slowly opened them, laying eyes on the ceiling of his room. He took a few moments to readjust before sitting himself up, yawning. He shivered slightly before looking down, trying to figure out why he was so cold. That's when everything came back. His blue eyes widened in pure terror.

Naked. He was naked, and he remembered going to bed clothed last night, and that's when reality struck. Everything that had happened that night wasn't a nightmare, it all happened.

"I'll be back tomorrow night" The voice echoed through his head, sending violent shivers down his spine. His entire face drained of any colour. He dived out of his bed and stripped his bed before throwing the sheets on the floor. He shook violently as he quickly changed his bed and dressing himself. He took a few deep breaths, but his attention was quickly drawn to a knock on his bedroom door.

"Link?" That angelic voice called. He practically melted at her voice, she melted away all his fears in once swoop. He shivered, making sure he looked okay, not wanting her to think anything was wrong, he couldn't tell anyone, they'd panic and it would be his fault for not completing his task. Well, he thought anyway.

Link shivered before finally heading over and opened the door, slowly, smiling as he saw Zelda on the other side, waiting patiently. "Morning sleepyhead! You can't hang around in your room all day! You've got friends to see and birds to fly!" She giggled cutely, so cutely in fact Link couldn't help but blush a little at it.

A door shutting caught both of their attentions, both turned towards a young male walking away from his bedroom door. "Fledge!" Zelda called out, catching the young male's attention. He turned and smiled towards Zelda, but gave a slight awkward one to Link, who picked up on it straight away.

"What's wrong Fledge?" Link spoke, giving a friendly smile hoping it wasn't anything serious. Fledge shuffled slightly like he was uncomfortable. He looked at Link before looking away almost instantly, turning to look at Zelda. "I'm in a bit of a rush, sorry. Bye!" He spoke before leaving the pair.

Link shivered violently as he watched him leave, he began to wonder if Fledge had heard him last night, which wasn't so bad as he was the only one who made any particular sound, therefore he wouldn't of known about his visitor last night.

"What's wrong with him?" Zelda turned to Link, tilting her head slightly as she questioned him, they where room mates and pretty much close friends, if something was wrong, Link most likely would know. Link however; shook his head as he wasn't sure, and he didn't want to say anything in case he was completely wrong.

Zelda just simply sighed before taking hold of the blondes hand, smiling towards him. "Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing, but lets head out and meet Groose! He's waiting for us!" Zelda giggled before dragging Link out the building and towards the Plaza.

Link followed her closely, panting as he stopped beside her as they arrived at the plaza. Link raised his hand and waved to the Groose who was waiting for them, since the adventure, him and Groose had gotten onto good terms. "Sorry we're a little late" Zelda spoke, giggling as she approached Groose, who looked towards Link, knowing why they where late already.

"Sorry...slept in" Link laughed, rubbing the back of his head, shivering, feeling eyes burn in the back of his head. Groose instantly picked up on the feeling of uneasiness from Link, but shrugged it off, blaming it on tiredness.

"What's the plan for today?" Zelda asked, smiling at Groose, who smirked and pointed to the edge of skyloft "Flying around, your loftwings have missed you both" He stated with a grin, whistling, causing his loft wing to land beside him. The red loftwing landed shortly after, followed by the blue loftwing.

All three jumped onto their loftwings and flew off into the sky. It was hours that they spent just flying around the sky, enjoying the wind in their faces and the excitement of speeding again. Nothing could ruin this day. So Link thought anyway.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, so they decided it was time to head back. Groose headed back, Zelda followed with Link close behind the pair. Link smiled as he admired Zelda, flying elegantly on her loftwing. His attention was quickly taken from her as his loftwing suddenly lost control.

Link gasped violently as his loftwing crashed violently onto a near by Island, smashing his head onto the ground as he did so, causing his world to turn blurry as he watched his friends fly off into the distance. A figure appeared in his line of blurred vision, he knew who it was instantly.

"Gh-ghirahim..." He spoke weakly, feeling himself slip away from reality.

"Hey Skychild...looks like your not going home tonight..." Ghirahim spoke with a evil tone followed by an evil laugh. He knelt down and reached out a cold hand to stroke the blondes cheek. "Don't worry...I'll keep you company all night..."

Link looked towards his loftwing, noticing his bleeding leg before finally slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Pretending Defeat

Link groaned as his eyes slowly opened weakly, his eye sight blurry and attempted to adjust his eyes into focus. As it slowly began to come into focus and his memory of the previous time he was awake coming to him, he instantly checked his surroundings. He wish he hadn't however.

The room was dark, the only lighting was a few candles on the wall. The floor and walls where rock, he was clearly in some kind of cave. Probably one that was on the island he crash landed on.

He sat himself up from the floor, groaning as he placed his hand to his aching head, flinching instantly when he felt a bandage over the side of his head. He stood himself up and took a step forward. Clang. Link jolted as he fell down onto his knees. He looked over his shoulders and his blue eyes widened as he stared at his ankle which appeared to have a shackle around it. He followed the chain to the wall, where his fears had come true. He was chained to a wall, weapon-less and far away from any one who would be able to hear or help him.

Link grabbed his ankle and attempted to yank it out, letting out a whimper as the shackle dug into his ankle. He panted a little before attempting to wiggle his ankle free, which was short lift as he realised that wasn't going to happen unless his foot shrunk about 3 sizes.

Link's heart almost leapt out of his chest as he heard that dark sinister chuckle, he looked up slowly towards it and was met with those dark evil eyes. Link gulped down a large lump in his throat as he stared at the pale male in front of him. This wasn't happening. No. He was still out cold on that island. This was just a horrible nightmare that he was going to wake up from any moment now. That's what he was trying to convince himself anyway.

His thoughts where short lived when those cold lips pressed against his own. Link jolted backwards and found himself quickly pinned against the cold brick wall behind him. Ghirahim smirked as he headed over to the trapped blonde, enjoying the sight of the fear that was clear in those blue eyes.

"W-where are we?" Link managed to get out weakly, terrified that Ghirahim had taken him to the surface. If he had, it was safe to say Link was a goner.

"My dear Sky-child. At the moment, your on a floating island...but your loftwing is terribly protective off you...he's being a decent slave..." Ghirahim let out a sinister laugh. "He's being a nice watch out...but when I'm ready, your coming with me to the surface, where you'll be mine..."

Link's face went pale within seconds, he couldn't let this happen, he had to get out before he was taken to the surface, and on top of all that, he HAD to get his loftwing safe! Link began to squirm his ankle in attempts to get himself free again, but no matter how much he squirmed or wiggled his ankle, it was clear it wasn't going anywhere.

The demon lord grew a sinister smirk as he watched the blonde try and get his ankle free from the chains, but Ghirahim thought he would, so he made sure it was nice and tight, with no chance of escape.

Link let out a small gasp as he felt his chin was tilted upwards so he stared into those dark evil eyes. The two just stared at each other for what felt like forever, but Link fought passed his fear and spat at Ghirahim. Ghirahim flinched backwards and let out a growl as he whipped it off from his eyes.

WHACK! The sound echoed off the walls as Link's head had flown sideways, blood dripped from his lip as a result from the hard back hand he had just received from Ghirahim. Link panted violently for a few minutes from shock, he hadn't expected the hit and suddenly the fear had rushed back into his head.

Ghirahim growled softly before licking the blood from the lip, causing the blonde to shiver from the touch. The demon lord made a small red dagger appear, grabbing the blondes tunic and bringing it forward away from his skin. "You look better without these clothes...you won't be needing them."

Link jolted and began to thrash around, he knew damn well what was about to happen and he couldn't allow it. No. He had to get out of this and soon. The demon lord placed the blade to the blondes tunic and slid it upwards, cutting the fabric. "If you don't stop moving I'm going to harm your skin!" Ghirahim growled and spat towards him, not wanting to ruin the blondes perfect body.

Link watched as his tunic was taken from his body without any form of fight, but he had just thought of something, but it was going to take some careful planning, and he had to pull It off. It was his one shot.

"...If I behave...will you let me go?" Link spoke, calmly. Ghirahim looked towards the blonde with a confused face, that was a sudden change in the boy...'he must be up to something' was the thought that instantly ran through Ghirahim's mind. Who did this sky-child think he was dealing with? Did he think he was born yesterday?

"What do you take me for, a fool? I'm not fooling for you tricks Sky-child" The demon lord spoke with a glare. Link stared at him, keeping his face straight, he needed to do this, he needed to go through with his plan, it might be his only chance. Link bit his lip as he tried to look the cutest he could.

"No...but I know when I'm beaten...My loftwing is injured correct? So even if you where to unchain my ankle...I couldn't escape" Link spoke, making himself sound more sorrowful than he actually was, he needed to sound beaten. Like he had lost.

Ghirahim stared at him, he thought for a moment, he was right, his loftwing certainly wasn't going anywhere, which meant nether was Link. He hesitated before taking a key out and slowly undid the shackle around the blonde's ankle before stepping away, watching the blonde sit there, quietly.

Link stayed there, watching the demon lord in front of him, who stared at him, obviously studying him. "What are you waiting for? Claim me. Isn't that what you want. To claim me as yours." Link spoke firmly. If it was one thing Link had, it was dignity if he ever lost, it wouldn't be the first time he did what he was commanded to do by Groose after losing to him now and then.

"You seem eager, you really did enjoy it, didn't you" Ghirahim spoke with a laugh, hitting a nerve within Link. Link shivered before quickly calming himself, looking back up to the demon lord "No. But I'm not a sore loser. I'll go down with my dignity still intact."

"You won't know the meaning of dignity when I'm done with you." The demon lord responded quickly, smirking as the colour faded from the blonde in front of him, clearly not expecting such a response. Link took a deep breath when the demon lord slowly placed his hand onto the bare chest, stroking it.

Ghirahim smirked as he watched the blonde's face became pinker. Ghirahim smirked as he planted a kiss on his chest before moving to his neck, before finally reaching the blondes mouth. The demon lord slipped his long tongue into the blonde's mouth, who almost cringed, but he connected their tongues together, shock Ghirahim, but he took a second before he began to enjoy the obeying blonde.

Link waited until it was clear Ghirahim was deep into the kiss, and that's when Link's plan came into action. He bit down hard onto the tongue in his mouth and rose his knee into the demon lords balls. Instantly the demon lord jolted away and howled in agony, blood in his mouth spilling out from the hard bite and his balls sending shock-waves through out his body.

Link dived to his feet and ran, he dived over Ghirahim and ran for the exit, he didn't look back to see if the demon lord was hot on his tail, he just ran. Link ran through the dark cave before finally seeing the light.

The blonde finally exited the cave, but that didn't stop, he looked around for his loftwing, who thankfully wasn't too far away. Link's face lit up with a smile as he made a runner for his loftwing...but found he wasn't going anywhere.

Link and his loftwing locked eyes, his loftwing instantly stretched out his wing for Link to grab a hold. The blonde's face was pale, the arms around him stopped him from getting any further away, the only thing he could do now, was trust his loftwing to pull him out of the grasp.

Link grabbed his loftwings wing and tried to squirm out the arms that where wrapped tightly around him, stopping him from going anywhere. The demon lord growled deeply in the blonde's ear, yanking him backwards. "You stupid little child! Your going to pay for that! I'll make sure your begging till your last breath!" He yanked him once more, causing the two to disconnect.

"No! LET GO OF ME! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" Link cried out as loud as he could, desperate for someone to hear him. His loftwing watched as he clawed desperately at the walls to stop himself from being dragged back into the cave. His voice soon disappeared as he became out of sight from his loftwing.

It took a few seconds, but the loftwing suddenly took off, heading straight towards skyloft. He had to save his master. He had to.


End file.
